Helping Hand
by shoret
Summary: A look at the unlikely friendship of James Sirius Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Second part of the 'Namesake Series.' Cover art link in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

HHHHHH

Helping Hand

HHHHHH

Scorpius was quite upset. No one seemed to understand that he was trying to study; he was in the library so you think people would get the hint and bugger off. They didn't. Honestly didn't people have better things to do then bother him? He was a big bad Slytherin! People were suppose to leave him alone not pester him constantly. It seemed that every female at Hogwarts had gone completely mental. If he had to listen to one more pick-up line he would hex himself. Seriously one more flirty female and he would throw himself off of the astronomy tower. All he had wanted to do today was study for his Herbology exam, was that too much to ask? Apparently, for him, it was. A shadow fell over his table and Scorpius wanted to cry out in frustration. He gritted his teeth knowing another ridiculous comment was about to come his way. His grip on his quill was so tight that his knuckles were white. The hint of an obnoxious feminine laugh and he would snap it.

"Hey Scor. What's up? You look tense." Scorpius' head snapped up in relief. Thank Merlin. It was only James. No simpering females in sight. Scorpius went to answer James' question when he suddenly stopped. James' eyes held a look that clearly stated 'I did something and you wont like it'. Scorpius put down his quill and folded his hands under his chin to examine his best friend. The boy's casual lazy attitude practically screamed 'I am innocent'. James had definitely done something.

"What did you do this time Potter?" Scorpius drawled. No matter how different the Malfoys were these days there were some things that never changed.

"Oh come on, you know I would never do anything too bad. Don't worry about it. It will just upset you."

Scorpius picked up his quill again and started writing as James crossed his legs on the tabletop. "Are you just going to stare at me while I work or are you actually going to be productive for once?"

"Untwist your panties Malfoy before I start to believe you don't want me around."

"I don't want you around … and I don't were panties, you loon."

James was about to throw back a comment when he suddenly stopped and sat up straight in his chair. "Umm Scorpius? I was wondering if you had picked a girl yet or if your offer was still open?" Just as Scorpius was about to ask the chit what the hell she was blathering about James cut in.

"Oh he hasn't chosen anyone yet. Your in luck he was just saying to me how all of the others have been quite disappointing." James smiled his million watt smile in encouragement. Scorpius wasn't feeble minded; this was all James' doing.

"Good." The girl looked so shy and nervous but Scorpios was pissed.

"Don't waste your breathe. I don't know what you heard but I am not now or ever offering you anything." She looked at him with her mouth hanging open as he went back to his work.

"But … you put up the flyer that said you were going to go out with…"

"I did not and never will put up a flyer offering myself up like some common whore. Now leave me to my studying and tell any other brainless twits you see that the flyer was a fake." He went back to his work then realizing that he had come off rather harsh added, "Please." She ran off.

"Well that was a little mean. Why are we friends again?"

Scorpius didn't look up from his reading. "Because no one else can stand you and I am just using you to make it seem like I'm not trying to take over the world. Now what have you been telling these girls?"

Scorpius finally looked up at James, showing that he was serious about this. "I was just trying to help you." James defended himself.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I over heard Lucy, you know Lucy Weasley right? Yeah course you do. Anyways I overheard her say that she had a date with some Ravenclaw. I know how much you like her -"

"I do not!"

"- even though you won't admit it. So I may have sent out a flyer saying that you would date the girl that said the most creative pick-up line to you. You know to make Lucy jealous."

Scorpius wasn't convinced that was the entire story. "And this plan has nothing to do with the fact that you know I hate cheesy muggle pick-up lines and that I had a ton of work to do today right?"

"Well maybe that has something to do with it."

"You're useless Potter. Go away."

"Not gunna happen buddy. I'm here to stay. So you go ahead and study … I'll just read about this." He pulled the first book he saw off of the shelf.

Scor looked at the title. "You're going to read about your awakening body Potter?"

"Well maybe I won't read that one." Scorpius just smiled and shook his head as James started talking about something or another. With James there to keep him company today's studying task didn't seem so daunting. Sure James could be impulsive, foolish, annoying, mischievous, infuriating, and a hassle but he kept Scorpius from taking himself too seriously. Besides if Scorpius wasn't friends with the poor boy who would be.

HHHHHH

A/N: Here is a short companion piece to 'Like Son like Grandfather?' for Feff and Xx.siriusly.lily.xX. I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be putting all of my stories like these two in the 'Namesake Series'. It will say 'Namesake Series' in the summary just to make things easy. Tell me if I should write more like these please.


End file.
